When arrows hit the wrong targets
by Mable
Summary: After an arrow, shot by Dedede, meant for Kirby, hits Meta Knight. Meta Knight is now capeless with his second biggest secret revealed, everythings just going to get a bit harder. minor swearing that's in Spanish
1. Arrow of Change

Mable: Hey, this is my first Kirby fic so please go a little easy on me. I don't own Kirby…

AND…

This is an alternate to Up a creek, without a mask. So they aren't related other than they're about Meta Knight. Well, Enjoy!

_**When arrows hit the wrong targets**_

Chapter one: Arrow of change

Dedede crackled with laughter, "Nightmare might be dead, but Kirby still won't be safe from my wrath!" Escargon sighed, "But sire…" "Don't sire me! I shall win this time! I have a plan." A lever was pulled on the wall revealing a secret chamber, "I bought this before Nightmare was destroyed." It was a seven foot long crossbow loaded with three arrows. Each arrow was five feet long and was tipped with a sharp dagger. "It's a crossbow." "Well I know it's a crossbow, I bought it. I noticed Kirby was quick but had a problem dodging things to quick. If I shoot him with these, he'll be hit back to Miderful times." "Medieval you mean?" "Yeah, whatever." Dedede once again laughed, loud and hard.

"Umm sire?" "What now?!" "Aren't we going to go shoot him with the crossbow?" "Oh yeah!" Dedede once again flipped the lever, leaving the two, and the crossbow, blocked from the rest of the world.

* * *

"Come on Kirby! Bring the ball back!" Bun cried to Kirby who was more interested in the small butterfly on the ball, "How come Kirby never does anything right?" Bun whined collapsing in the grass beside his sister, "I mean what's so interesting about a butterfly?"

Fumu sighed, "Well they're many types of….." "I don't need a butterfly lecture, thank you, it's like the only one I still haven't had. I've had the 'don't eat sweets' lecture, the 'opening doors for people' lecture, the 'don't drink wine while your father and I aren't looking' lecture. I don't think I need the butterfly lecture yet." Fumu rolled her eyes while Bun kept rambling on. She stood up in exasperation, "If I just get the ball would you be happy?" Bun nodded.

Kirby still looked at the butterfly, its navy-blue wings were tipped with a dark purple and seemed to stay still, like waiting for Kirby to move. Then it flew off as Fumu approached, "Let's go back over there Kirby, with Bun." Kirby pointed at the butterfly, "Meda Knigh!" Fumu glanced up, "Yeah, it kind of does look like Sir Meta Knight. Wonder where he is…He's always so mysterious…" Fumu stared off into the distance as she contemplated her thoughts on the short blue knight.

Kirby hopped in the air trying to catch the butterfly, it always flew a little higher when he tried to catch it. He finally stopped and looked around, swearing he heard something as the butterfly landed on his head. The butterfly descended and landed on the head but suddenly flew off, fast, as if it was running. Kirby was about to go after it when Fumu called again, "Let's go Kirby!" Kirby started to walk towards the others when something blocked his way, that something a large arrow.

Fumu and Bun gasped as Kirby almost got hit with that arrow, "What…" Dedede pulled up in his jeep, a giant crossbow on the back, "Well, if it isn't Kirby. What do have to say for yourself? (Kirby tilts head/body) Walking right into my target practice like that! You know that was one out of three, very important, last of Nightmare Industries, arrows. You have no money, so how will you pay for that last-of-its-kind that I just wasted on you?" "How about with his life?" Escargon suggested. The two laughed evilly and aimed the crossbow again.

"Run!" Kirby turned around and started to run towards the village, Dedede hot on his trail with his jeep. Down the hill, across a small meadow, into the town running down the road, "I think I have a clear shot!" Dedede pulled the trigger and launched the arrow, barely missing Kirby, arrow hitting Kawasaki's frying pan which was right in front of said person's face. Kawasaki blinked, "Good thing I was holding this frying pan up or I would have been in danger." Just then the jeep drove into a tree, which fell a few inches in front of him, "Good thing I move back a few inches every few minutes…. I think I'm going to go inside."

Dedede smacked Escargon over the head with his hammer, "You stupid snail! How are we gonna hit that Kirby now!" Dedede then froze, Kirby was standing in the direction of the castle facing the castle. He slowly lined up the shot and…..

Kirby moved….

"NOOOOO!" Dedede screamed, while choking Escargon and crying. "That arrow didn't hit anybody!..... Oh well, I'll be back after Kirby next time!"

* * *

Little did Dedede know, but he was wrong about one thing.

Up on top of the castle was Meta Knight, oblivious to the incident….. And the arrow flying straight at him. The arrow sliced through his cape and pulled him over the edge of the castle on the opposite side. There was a ripping noise and then…. Falling…. Until the feeling of cold water surrounding him.

Meta Knight made his way to the edge of the moat and climbed out, coughing up water, "What…(cough)….What happened?" then it got much worst, as he reached back hoping to feel his cape he felt something else…..

Actually two things….

It then two things dawned on him, One: His cape was gone, Two: people could see his second most hidden secret. "This....is.....not good.....My wings.... _Maldiga! _How could this happen!?" Meta Knight looked around, "I have to think this out….. I have to hide!" With that, he flew to the top of the castle without being spotted and hid.

What he didn't know was… Things weren't going to get easy soon.

* * *

Mable: So how do you like it? This was chapter one and it was kind of rushed, I didn't even think about it until today… I've been in such a bad writer's block… But I hope writing this will pull me out of it! Please review!


	2. Rainy Mondays

Mable: Sorry I haven't updated in so long… Oh and if anyone wants translations of what Meta says then just ask me. Anyway, I don't own Kirby. Enjoy!

**_When arrows hit the wrong targets_**

Chapter two: Rainy Mondays

_"You're a monster! A pathetic monster!"_

_"No! I'm not! Stop por favor! Quema tan malo!"_

Meta Knight sat up and panted, sweat ran down under his mask as he wrapped his wings around himself. It was raining lightly and the sky was nothing but a light gray. "Would she really think that? That I'm a monster?" he shivered and quickly flew, out of sight, down the wall of the castle, landing on a balcony. "I just have to get to my room and I…. maybe I have a spare cape…. Anything that could cover…" Meta Knight looked back towards his wings, "…Them…"

Meta Knight rushed down the hallway, listening carefully to make sure nobody was close by. That dream, horrifying, but slightly truthful. What if Fumu and the others thought of him as monsters? MK sighed and opened his bedroom door. After looking through everything though, it was odvious that going there was a waste. "What am going to do know?"

Just then a small knock came from the door, "Sir? Is that you?" MK's eyes lit up, "Yes Sword, it's me." Sword and Blade tripped over each other and wobbled into the room, "Sir where have you…" Blade noticed his wings, "Where is your cape?" Meta Knight sighed, "Yesterday, I was hit with a large arrow that ripped my cape and threw me off the top of the castle. I then flew back up to the top of the castle and was there all night." Sword nodded, "Well I find Mondays always depress me. Not sure what it is, I just know it's Monday." MK nodded and walked to the window, "It would be very unwise for me to stay here. I'm heading to the forest, if anyone asks I have very important business to attend to." Then, praying that he wouldn't be seen flew at top speed towards the forest.

* * *

Bun glanced over his sister's shoulder, "Whatcha writing?" Fumu looked at him out of the corner of her eye. "Reading." "Why? Reading is boring!" "Well it's great to pass the time." "You want to pass time? How about we go outside?" Fumu looked at the window quickly, "It's raining Bun, I have better things to do then go get wet outside." Bun smiled mischievously, "Like day dream about _Sir Meta Knight_." Fumu blushed and pushed Bun out of her room, "Why don't you go bother somebody else." She leaned against her door and pushed a stray piece of blond hair out of her eyes. Little did she know, If she would have been at the window she would have see the person her thoughts were on fly by.

* * *

Dedede laughed, "All it took was a good night's rest and the perfect plan for destroying Kirby appears like magic! I'm such a genidis!" "You mean genius right?" "I mean what I said!" Escargon backed up a little as Dedede kept talking, "All we have to do is implant a bomb in that field he's always in. It won't destroy anything of importance and we'll be rid of that pest forever!" Escargon nodded, "When do we implant the bomb?" Dedede started to exit the throne room. "Well a storms coming… We shall implant the bomb on Thursday!" The two laughed evilly."

* * *

Meta Knight landed in one of the trees of the deep forest. Light rain turned into almost a mist-like rain and left he drenched and cold, in a tree, with a mind full of worries. Like; (Who did this?), (What am I going to do?), (When will this end?), (Where can I go now?), and (Why me?) Meta Knight wrapped his leathery, yet soft-like, wings around him, keeping in whatever heat his body could produce to withstand the night. He sighed, "Sword was right, Mondays are depressing."

* * *

**_Mable: Okay, this chapter was rushed but basically is setting the backbone to the rest of the store. Chapter one took place on Sunday, two on Monday, and the last chapter will probably be on Saturday. I won't be revealing anything else though! Please review, I hope you enjoyed chapter two, chapter three will be up soon._**


End file.
